With An Angel's Guidance
by damson rhee
Summary: AU fic - Sakura is a princess in the Kinomoto castle being forced to give up everything she has ever known. How will she cope? Pairings: SxS, ExT
1. The Beginning

Title: With An Angel's Guidance

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG

Summary: AU fic - Sakura is a princess in the Kinomoto castle being forced to give up everything she has ever known. How will she cope? Pairings: SxS, ExT

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of it's characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone.

"blah" -speaking

i`blah'i -thoughts

iblahi -flashbacks

*~*~* -scene change/ POV change (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Welcome to my first fic. However, please don't go easy on me. I want all of your harsh criticisms, flames, and/or good comments. :D

For the sake of the fic, Fujitaka is very OOC. Please don't flame only for that reason. There are no Clow Cards in this fic. Yukito is here, but Yue is not. However, our favourite guardian beast is still here as Sakura's guardian. Syaoran will be here soon, don't worry! And if you want the japanese translations, just email me or tell me in a review. I think that's it, so enjoy!

*~*~*

Something had changed. 

It was not immediately recognizable, certainly neither visible nor tangible; it was more of a feeling than a veracity. For something so important, so life changing, it came in a surprisingly gentle manner. It came in the leaves that fell off the trees, the slight chill in the breeze, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it fell to the ground. It's calmness was unexpected, yet intriguing. It was so subtle in fact, that even she did not sense it at first. But it remained, regardless, and it would not go away.

i`Hai,'i she thought, ever pensive and full of insight, i`something has changed. And it will leave an impact so great on those below that their lives will be altered irrevocably. Be careful, my little one. You must have faith in me...'i

*~*~*

The sun was just peeking over the hills as Princess Kinomoto Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed in the Kinomoto Castle. She was moving jerkily and crying out in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare of some sort. Kero, who was sleeping beside her for warmth as well as personal assurance, awoke to hear Sakura scream out loudly, "Iie!" 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, ,wake up! You're dreaming," Kero exclaimed, shaking her frantically. He knew that she had been having nightmares as of late, but she had never screamed out or shaken so violently.

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat to Kero's voice. Realizing that she was awake, she sat up abruptly, her breathing staggered. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down. 

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Kero asked. 

"Gomen, Kero-chan. I... I guess I must have scared you, ne?" she managed to choke out sheepishly, but shakily. "I guess I was just having a bad dream. Nothing serious."

"I think it is something serious, Sakura-chan.. You've been having these nightmares for some time now, haven't you?"

It was clearly stated as a rhetorical question, but Sakura tried to deny what she already knew was all too true. 

"Kero-chan, I..."

"Iie. Don't bother to deny it. You know you can tell me anything. Onegai, tell me what is bothering you," Kero begged. 

"Well," she started, "I've been having these dreams..."

Like a great tidal wave, the things she would've rather forgotten came rushing over her again with deadly accuracy; pinpointing her greatest fears and weakest moments and leaving them bare and vulnerable. And so the would was re-opened...

*~*~*

iShe was running.

From what? She didn't know.

To what point and purpose? She didn't know.

All she knew was the running; the sound of her feet on the ground and the feel of her heart beating harder and faster than she had even thought possible. She had the feeling that the darkness would eventually swallow her whole, the worst part being that she had absolutely no control over this situation. The urgency of it all surrounded her, overwhelmed, her and consumed her until she knew nothing else.

Then, suddenly, she was in a long, narrow, tunnel. It was maddeningly dark for where she had come from, but she seemed to be running towards a bright white light.

She wanted to derive a sense of hope from that light, to take its comfort and use it as strength. But she had learned never to have too much hope, to believe too fervently, or to trust completely, for it would inevitable be crushed. So she continued to run to the light, never quite getting her hopes up, but never letting them die either.

And as quickly as that fleeting moment of faith had come, it was gone again. For at the end of the tunnel was her father Fujitaka the king, who wore a stern expression on his face, and was sitting on his throne. It was unmistakably her father, but he was different somehow, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. There was a madness in his eyes, and his normally calm face was twisted into a malicious grin. But when he spoke, his voice induced a greater sense of fear than she had ever felt before. For his voice was his, but not his. It was the same, yet different at the same time. It was warped, and twisted, ,and distorted and it scared her unimaginably that this person she had know for her whole life could be like a complete stranger to her.

In this new, terrifying voice, he uttered, "You must leave, Sakura. You have to go. We don't want you here. Go away!"

Then, almost everyone important to her was there, forming a circle around her. She saw her father's apathetic and impassive face, the malicious grin now gone. She saw her brother, Kinomoto Touya, and he seemed angry. But to her dismay, he seemed to direct his anger towards her. Hurt and confused, she turned to Tsukishiro Yukito, who was right beside Touya. His face was blank, his emotions unreadable. She shuttered. She had at least expected some sympathy from him. Couldn't they see that she didn't know what was happening? Turning quickly to Daidouji Tomoyo, she saw tears streaming down her cheeks as her best friend shook uncontrollably. She watched in awe as Hiiragizawa Eriol put an arm around his beloved Tomoyo and glared at Sakura as if she had been the one that had hurt Tomoyo so deeply.

`What have I done?' she asked herself despairingly as tears formed in her eyes. `What could have possibly been so awful?'

She found that she had no answers.

Suddenly, her father's voice that was not his own sliced through the silence like nails on a chalkboard. "Leave!" he shouted. Everyone made it a chant, as they muttered quietly but steadily growing louder, "Leave! Leave! LEAVE!"

She shrieked and looked somewhere, anywhere for help. And as she looked up to the sky, she saw an angel come down, arms side open. Recognizing this newfound beacon of hope as her mother, she reached up and allowed Nadeshiko to carry her away from the surreal, lurid world below. 

They flew up from the ground to the clouds where the sun lit the sky on fire with magnificent hues of red, orange, and yellow and she could hear she birds singing their sweet song. Nadeshiko gestured to her right, and Sakura instinctively followed the gesture to see a boy of about her age. He was dressed in green shoes, white pants, and a green long sleeved shirt trimmed with yellow and orange. He also wore a hat that matched the outfit and had a sword with red tassels. He managed to look angry, intriguing, handsome, menacing, and cold and distant at the same time. But as she reached out to him, she found that the clouds would hold her no longer, and she fell into the nothingness, away from her mother and the mysterious boy. Crying out desperately, she let the darkness engulf her as she fell, spiralling down, down, down...i

*~*~*

"...And that's what happened," Sakura finished, still trembling slightly.

"Saku..." Kero started, but was interrupted by the door flying open and a girl with long dark, hair and deep, soft, violet eyes rushed in.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, what an awful dream. I heard all of it. Gomen nasai for spying, but I just couldn't resist. Onegai, forgive me?" Tomoyo exclaimed, her voice full of compassion and guilt. 

Sakura looked over to her faithful servant and best friend, and knew she could never be mad. Tomoyo was the most caring, giving and kind person that she knew, and was truly a good friend. 

"Tomoyo-chan, you know I could never be mad at you. Of course you are forgiven."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo breathed contentedly.

"Iie, arigato Tomoyo-chan, for being such a good friend."

"Now, Kero-chan, get out. Sakura-chan must get dressed and ready for breakfast," Tomoyo ordered kindly, acknowledging Kero for the first time.

"Hai. Ja ne." Kero left the room quickly, not wanting to listen to their `girl talk'.

"So you're sure you're fine?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Hai."

"Good. So did Hiiragizawa-san really put his arm around me in your dream?" Tomoyo asked, blushing slightly.

"Yep!" Sakura laughed good-naturedly. Even those as dense as Sakura could see that Tomoyo and Eriol had feelings for each other, even though they hadn't yet admitted it. She was beginning to cheer up and forget her nightmare.

"And who was this strange boy you saw?" Tomoyo inquired innocently as she picked out an outfit for Sakura out of her closet. The beautiful clothes were all, of course, custom-made by Tomoyo.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before," she replied.

"This would look nice," Tomoyo commented, holding up a bright neon pink costume.

"Hoe..." Sakura sweatdropped. "Let's try something a little less...noticeable."

Grumbling slightly, Tomoyo dove back into the closet in search of the `perfect' outfit for Sakura. She eventually chose a more casual outfit; one fit for a princess. As soon as Sakura had donned the clothing, Tomoyo squealed, "Kawaii!"

Sakura emphatically rolled her eyes and after quickly brushing her short, brown hair, started for the breakfast table where her family would be waiting, her servant and best friend following faithfully behind her.

*~*~*

As they made their way down to breakfast, Tomoyo stole a glance at her dearest friend. Though she had never actually said anything, she was really very worried about Sakura. It was not apparent at first glance, but it was there just the same. It took it's shape in the little things; like the barely perceptible dark circles under her eyes or the way she would yawn constantly then try to hide it. Tomoyo knew her companion was losing sleep, but up until now, she had not known the reason. She felt sympathetic toward Sakura, and she felt a strong need to help her friend. But truthfully, she had no idea what the solution might be, or how to stop the nightmares from coming. But she thought that maybe she knew someone who would. i`It's time for a visit with Hiiragizawa-san,'i she decided.

*~*~*

Sakura looked over to Tomoyo. She looked deep in thought and troubled by something, so Sakura asked, "Are you okay?"

Tomoyo nodded her head abruptly and jerkily, as if by doing so she could clarify the thoughts in her head. "H...Hai, Sakura-chan, but I must go see someone right away. Gomen. Ja ne!" she answered quickly before running off in the opposite direction with a wave of her hand.

i`Hmm...'i Sakura thought, i`It's not like Tomoyo to just run off like that.'i

She continued walking as she ruminated serenely. She smiled as she thought, i`She must have went to see Hiiragizawa-san.'i

She found herself in the dining room where her father, her brother and Yukito, her brother's best friend and guard-`Not that he needs one,' she thought ruefully-were already seated. Still feeling the aftershocks of her previous nightmare, she visually inspected each of them for any remnants of the nightmare. Finding them satisfactory, she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down across from Touya.

"Ohayo, otou-san, onii-chan, and Yukito-san," she greeted cheerfully.

Fujitaka nodded silently at her, Yukito managed a quick, muffled, "Konnichiwa," in between huge bites of the delicious looking muffin he was eating, and Touya provided her with a very smug, gleeful, "Ohayo, kaijuu!"

"I am not a kaijuu!" she screamed angrily and stomped on her dear brother's foot under the table.

"Of course you're not...KAIJUU!" Touya shot back.

"Argh!" she shrieked in exasperation.

"Children, calm down," Fujitaka ordered in a voice that clearly meant he would not tolerate anymore nonsense. "Besides, Sakura, I must talk to you about something."

"Hai, otou-san?"

"Since you have just turned 16, it has come to my attention that you are at the marrying age. So, I have already arranged for your marriage to a young king. He will be coming in a week to..."

"Nani?!? Sakura exploded. "How could you, otou-san? I am too young to be married, and ever if I weren't, I'm not ready and I'm not in love!"

"Nonsense. You will be ready when I say you are," Fujitaka declared.

"Iie! Onii-chan is much older than I, and he isn't being forced into marriage!" she shot back desperately.

"Touya is in no hurry. He will only need a wife when he becomes king, and I am not planning to five up my position for at least a few more years. Besides, this young king is very wealthy and is willing to pay a very handsome sum for your hand in marriage. You should be greatful."

"Nani!" she shouted furiously, the tears stinging her eyes. She could feel her heart being ripped out, but she did not want to give up so easily. She spat out dejectedly, "So that's it then. You're going to just sell me off to some baka I've never even met when it's most convenient for you just because he's willing to pay you lots of money?"

"Don't think of it like that, think of it as...helping out your family financially."

"Iie. I really don't want to hear it. You're trading my life for money..." she wailed. "I suppose you just want me to leave!"

With that word, all of the memories came flooding back, rushing over her, swallowing her whole and spitting her back out again as less of a person. 

iSuddenly, her father's voice that was not his own sliced through the silence like nails on a chalkboard.i

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her out of the dining room, far away...

Away.

i"We don't want you here. Go away!"i

The voices in her head would not go away, persistently clinging to what little hope she had and tearing it away from her. Finding herself in her room, she collapsed onto the bed. Falling...

iCrying out desperately, she let the darkness engulf her.i

Sakura shuddered violently and broke into anguished sobs in her pillow.

iThey chanted quietly but growing louder, "Leave. Leave. LEAVE!"i

She murmured in between her sobs, "How could this have happened to me?" Then, it all went black.

*~*~*

A/N: Well that's it! Please leave your comments, be them positive or negative. Forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. I am already working on the next chappie, so it should be up soon. Ja ne! :D 


	2. The First Step

Title: With An Angel's Guidance

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG

Summary: AU fic - Sakura is a princess in the Kinomoto castle being forced to give up everything she has ever known. How will she cope? Pairings: SxS, ExT

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue.

"blah" -speaking

_blah_' -thoughts

_blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene change/ POV change (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Welcome to my first fic. However, please don't go easy on me. I want all of your harsh criticisms, flames, and/or good comments. :D

I must thank my reviewers. They are my inspiration.

berden: Thanks for the compliments! You're my first reviewer! Don't you feel special? wink wink Keep reading!

Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing my fic even though you've never seen the show. That means so much! Please stay tuned! :D

Well, that's it, please R&R!

.

.

.

Tomoyo fairly flew to Eriol's room. Anxious to find help for her precious Sakura as soon as possible, she glided through the long corridors of the Kinomoto castle. She finally came to his room. Slightly out of breath, she knocked politely on his door. Nothing showed itself, so she curiously put an ear to the door. She heard nothing. '_Baka_,' she chided herself after a moment of waiting, '_Of course he's not there. He's a servant just like me and must be up early to work. How foolish of me!'_

Now in an even greater hurry, she sped around the corner in search of Hiiragizawa Eriol. However, she found her way blocked by a certain blue-haired, blue-eyed boy. Tomoyo crashed into him with all of her might and they both tumbled ungracefully to the ground in a tangled ball of arms and legs. A silver platter, brimming of food, which Eriol had been carrying, flew up into the air. Then, as gravity worked its magic, the silver platter clamored to the floor unceremoniously and the food was flung all over the corridor.

Flushing slightly, Tomoyo cried out in embarrassment, "Oh, gomen nasai, Hiiragizawa-san. I am so, so sorry! Gomen!"

Chuckling inwardly, Eriol removed himself from their awkward position by standing up gently. He gentlemanly offered his had to Tomoyo to help her up. "Don't worry about it, Daidouji-san. I'll clean this up," he offered after seeing the food that had spilled.

"Iie, let me help," Tomoyo protested insistently. She already felt guilty for running into him, and she knew that e could get in trouble for being late with his delivery.

"As long as it's not too much trouble," Eriol acceded, knowing that Tomoyo would not back down. And so they proceeded to pick up the food and wipe up the mess.

"So where were you going that you were in suck a hurry?" Eriol asked, breaking the amiable silence.

"Actually, I was going to see you, Hiiragizawa-san. I wanted to ask you about something," Tomoyo replied ardently.

"Nani?" Eriol inquired courteously, as he focused his attention on Tomoyo and stopped picking up the food.

"Ano…" Tomoyo hesitated as she too stopped cleaning, "Sakura-chan has been having these dreams and they've been getting worse lately. Actually, they're not really dreams, they're more like nightmares and they're really starting to scare her. I was hoping that you might know what to do to help her."

Tomoyo looked up at him with big, pleading eyes that mirrored the sorrow, anguish, and concern for her friend. Eriol regretfully swallowed back his emotions as he answered, "Iie, Daidouji-san, I don't know what Kinomoto-san could do to stop the dreams. But maybe her dreams mean something. They might be trying to tell her something on a subconscious level."

A look of disappointment crossed Tomoyo's face momentarily, but she tactfully put on a grateful face so as not to harm the other's feelings. It wasn't that she was not thankful for his help, and she knew he had done his best, but she couldn't help but feel just a little let down. She spoke quietly, "Arigato, Hiiragizawa-san, for your generous assistance. I will try to help Sakura-chan as best I can."

Eriol saw the dismayed look flash across her face and chided himself inwardly. '_Couldn't you have done any better than that, baka?'_ he thought to himself bitterly. But he shoved his bitterness aside as he responded benignly, "You're welcome Daidouji-san. I only wish I could help to further alleviate your burden… and Kinomoto-san's as well, of course."

"You have already. More than you know…" she mused, momentarily lost in her own thoughts so that her voice was almost inaudible. "Anyway, I must get going. My job awaits me with Sakura-chan, as I am sure you should be going as well. Whoever the recipient of this food is, he or she must be getting very hungry!"

Eriol laughed along with her at her feeble joke.

"Sayonara, Hiiragazawa-san!" Tomoyo yelled as she turned around to leave.

"Wait," he cried out, not overly loud.

Tomoyo turned around and looked at him inquisitively. "Nani?" she asked.

"Daidouji-san," he started, looking uncomfortable for possibly the first time in his life, or at least that Tomoyo had ever seen. "M…May I call you Tomoyo-chan?"

She smiled softly. "Hai, as long as I can call you Eriol-kun."

He grinned boyishly. "Deal."

.

.

.

Sakura groaned as she sat up, and rubbed her head. Sitting up straight, she yawned. Realization dawned upon her as she became aware of her surroundings. She was in her room. '_Did I fall asleep?_' she thought.

She took a moment to glance outside her bedroom window and realized that it must be the middle of the night. The moon was hanging in the sky luminously, casting its unearthly glow onto the lands of her father's kingdom and his lands. '_Funny,'_ she thought, '_I don't even refer to this place as my own home anymore.'_

Her mind was numb, a dull ache in the back her head. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want this nightmare that was becoming her life. Then, it all came back to her; all of the memories of the day; the ones she would rather forget. The nightmare, the conversation with her father at the breakfast table…

Why? It all came back to that question, and it bothered her so that she couldn't get it out of her head. Why her? Why did _she_ have to be the one born into a royal family? And why did her father want to get rid of her so quickly? It was unreasonable. '_Actually,' _she decided bitterly, '_it's not so unreasonable for him.__ He gets rich, and gets rid of me. Two birds in one stone.'_

She contemplated the situation over and over again, trying in vain to come up with a solution. But nothing showed itself, and she found herself back at square one without having really started in the first place.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly, a thought crossed her mind. And she found that the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. '_Hai__, it will be the perfect way out. Well, almost perfect.'_

She proceeded to collect various items from her room. She found an old, unused bag, and shoved in a dress and a pants and shirt outfit. She gathered other essential items, and then she ran to the kitchen and gathered enough food for three days. Beyond those days, she did not know. '_I'll make sure that I reach a town before I run out of food,' _she concluded. _'The closest town is Godashime, which is two days away from here.__ I'll be able to buy food and lodging there.'_

She went back to her room discreetly, avoiding being seen by anyone and everyone. Once in her room, she collected all the money she possessed, which was a significant sum, considering that she was a princess. She shoved the money into her bag, and thought for a moment. '_Should I tell Tomoyo-chan?'_ she asked herself. '_Tomoyo-chan__ has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.__ She deserves to know, at least so that she doesn't have to worry about me. On the other hand, I don't really want anyone knowing, in case otou-san finds out. I know that Tomoyo-chan would never betray me, but…_'

Sakura eventually decided to confide in her best friend, if only for the basic, fundamental need to not feel so utterly alone in the world. She would be stronger with Tomoyo helping carry her heavy burden. After all, wasn't that what friends were for?

.

.

.

Tomoyo awoke from her sleep to a soft knocking on her door. Slipping silently out of her bed, she made her way towards the door, wondering who would call on her a such a late hour. Her question was answered when she opened the door to see Sakura, carrying a bag and looking very anxious and troubled. Tomoyo knew instantly that something was wrong, and she leaned forward to embrace her friend in a gesture of comfort and acceptance. Sakura sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulder and mumble, "Oh Tomoyo-chan, it's all so awful. I…I just have to get away…"

"Shh. It's all right. Come inside and tell me all about it."

And so she did. She told her about what had happened at breakfast, about the arranged marriage, and about her plan to run away.

"Are you sure that you're making the right choice, Sakura-chan? Kinomoto-sama isn't that bad, and I'm sure that he truly does love you deep down in his heart."

"Maybe, but does that alone justify what he has done and is trying to do? Love doesn't solve everything, if he does even still love me, and if I don't stand up for myself now, I will end up married to some baka I don't even know."

Tomoyo knew that it was no use arguing with Sakura now. Once she made up her mind, there was no stopping her. So she simply acquiesced, "Where will you go?"

"I will travel to Godashime. I have some relatives there that I may be able to stay with, and I can buy whatever I may need. I will miss you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo breathed deeply. She had come to a decision of her own. "I won't allow you to go until you promise me something."

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"You must promise to come back every two weeks. You don't have to talk to anyone when you come, but I must see you at least twice each month. Otherwise, I will tell Kinomoto-sama where you are going." Tomoyo demanded. She could be just as stubborn as Sakura.

Sakura could tell by the determined look in Tomoyo's eyes that she wasn't going to budge. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan, I will come back to visit you. But in return, you mustn't tell a soul."

"May I tell Eriol-kun?"

Sakura blinked, unaccustomed to Tomoyo calling him Eriol-kun. In other circumstances, she would have teased Tomoyo good-naturedly about that. But now she simply replied, "Hai, if you wish. But I must be going now. I want to leave with the cover of darkness. I meant what I said earlier. I will miss you. I'll miss you the most."

Tomoyo held back her tears as she embraced her best friend for the last time until two weeks. "Onegai, don't forget to come back," she shouted at Sakura as she was leaving.

"I could never forget." And then the door was closed, and she was gone. Tomoyo cried openly, not for her loss, but for her friend's. She said gently, just loud enough for Sakura to hear, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

.

.

.

Sakura ran blindly to the front gates. She wasn't thinking about where she was going anymore, she was just letting her feet carry her away. She stopped right in front of the gates, hesitating.

_"I hope you find what you're looking for."_

Tomoyo's last words to her were ringing over and over in her head, haunting her. She was experiencing the indecision that everyone feels when making a life altering decision. What was she looking for? Why was she doing this? Who was she?

It was the last question that bothered her the most. She didn't even know who she was, so how could she be doing this? She perspicaciously came to the conclusion that she was looking for herself on this journey. And if she didn't start it, it would never begin. She remembered what her okaa-san used to say. She said that the first steps were always the hardest, but also the most rewarding. She had never really understood that until now. She let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding, and with a newfound air of confidence, she took the first step out of the Kinomoto castle. With each step, she felt more liberated. '_Hai__,'_ she thought, '_I can do this.__ I can!'_

_._

_._

_._

Well, that's all folks! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please leave your comments! Ja ne!

__


	3. A New Point Of View

Title: With An Angel's Guidance

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG

Summary: AU fic - Sakura is a princess in the Kinomoto castle being forced to give up everything she has ever known. How will she cope? Pairings: SxS, ExT

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue.

"blah" -speaking

'_blah_'-thoughts

_blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene changes/ POV changes (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Welcome to my first fic. However, please don't go easy on me. I want all of your harsh criticisms, flames, and/or good comments. :D

Arigatou to all my reviewers:

mooshum: Thanks for reading and for the criticism. Please keep in touch!

Hellmaster Fibby: Thanks for the compliments! I honestly have never seen another story like this one, but… oh well. And yes, I do like the word baka! lol… Have you ever read the Shannera series from Terry Brooks? Well, I got my name from those books. Maybe that's why it's so familiar… or maybe not.

Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Thank you for both of your reviews. Keep reading!

Val: Your review is appreciated! Stay tuned.

berden: Thanks for all the reviews you have given me. I was thinking of putting the Japanese translations at the end of each chapter. Do you think that that would be helpful? Please keep reading!

.

.

.

She watched carefully as the sun set, sending its rays of pink, purple, and yellow into the sky. It was dusk, and the view from her perch was magnificent. She took a moment to truly recognize the value of what was before her. Some things in life were priceless, but few seemed to take notice.

_'What a wonder,' _she thought suddenly, surprising ever herself by the unexpectedness of her contemplation. '_I had never really thought about it before, but the coming and going of the day is truly a blessing from Kami-sama and a miracle. I think that everyone must learn to appreciate that.'_

She continued to observe in silence until finally the sun was seemingly lost beneath the mountains and valleys below, and the darkness covered the land once more. She did not like the dark, and she longed for the day to appear again. The light of day brought joy and happiness, but the dark brought only sorrow, fear, and despair.

_'But after the darkness, there will be light again,'_ she concluded, though even the smallest child could have easily come to the same inference. Except that it had a much deeper meaning than that. She smiled serenely. _'You must remember that, my little one…'_

.

.

.

_ 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault.' _

Li Syaoran sat on a mossy log staring in to the fire he had built to keep himself warm during the cold night. The way the luminous flames licked the wood, slowly burning, was mesmerizing, and he let himself forget everything as he gazed intently into its depths. He cleared his mind of all his past memories and experiences until that fire consumed his mind. Syaoran was numb, and he liked it.

_'It's all my fault.'_

He ended the blissful trance only because he knew that all good things must come to an end. He also knew that his previous state of apathy was probably not a good thing. In his position, he had to remain alert and watchful at all times. It was not in his nature to be so careless, and he promised himself that it would not happen again. He could not afford mistakes.

He felt his darker mood lifting, and he tried to produce a more positive outlook. Maybe if he told himself what he wanted to hear, he would eventually come to truly believe it.

'_It's not my fault. It's not my fault.' _

Syaoran focused his gaze to the trees. They surrounded the little clearing that he inhabited. They were lush and green and jolly during the day, but with only the fire's light and the moonlight to light them, they looked mysterious and eerie. Still, Li Syaoran was glad that they were there, and was not uneasy as many would have been.

He suddenly felt restless, and he realized that he had not yet done his exercises and training with his sword. He got up abruptly and moved to an open space in the large clearing. He brought out his sword and admired how the fire's light made it gleam. It was a fine sword.

_ 'It's not my fault. It's not my fault.'_

He completed both his martial arts and sword training within an hour and sat back down on the log by the fire. He was breathing heavily and was physically exhausted, but he was finally content. He drowsily rested his head in his hands, intent on going to sleep when he noticed a figure in the trees about ten meters from where he was sitting. He brought out his sword as his fighter's instinct took over while berating himself inwardly as he remembered his earlier promise to be watchful.

"Who's there?" he called out menacingly.

The figure did not respond, and Syaoran prepared to charge with his sword.

"Don't fight me. I might beat you," the figure admonished, thought the voice was faltering slightly.

Recognizing the voice, he sat down wearily. "I didn't expect you to come so soon."

Meiling came out of the forest and sat down beside him. She looked exhausted and depleted. "I didn't expect to come."

She embraced him silently. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

_ 'It's not my fault.' _

"Something has happened?" he asked worriedly. He knew Meiling did not cry easily.

"Something has happened," she affirmed and proceeded to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.

'_It's not my fault.'_

"I- It's Wei," she managed to choke out between sobs. "H- He's never quite been the same since you… well, since you… _left_. This past year has been hard on him. First he lost you, then his wife. He took that really hard. And then…two nights ago…he…he…"

_ 'It's not my fault.'_

"It's okay, Meiling. You don't have to say it. I- I understand," he comforted, although he did not feel even remotely close to being able to comfort anyone.

"I knew that I had to come tell you. I remembered how close you and Wei were. I thought that you should know right away, so I came here as soon as I was able," she declared, wiping away her tears and taking deep breaths to calm herself. "This is the first time in my life that I've broken down like this…"

"Don't worry. Everyone has to die sometime, and it was Wei's time to go."

'_It's not my fault. It's not my fault.'_

"Oh, Syaoran, why did you leave?"

"You know that I couldn't have stayed."

'_It's not my fault.'_

"Hai, but couldn't you have found another way? There must have been something you could have done."

"Iie, there was nothing," he responded coldly. He did not feel like talking about it.

"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. I know that Wei was like a father to you."

'_It's not my fault.'_

Meiling pulled him into a tight, comforting embrace as he said, "Arigatou for coming here. But you must get some sleep and rest before you go."

"I must go now. I have things to take care of."

"Demo… you must at least get some rest," he insisted.

"Iie, I will be fine. Onegai, Syaoran-kun, I must leave."

"Okay, but please be careful."

'_It's not my fault.'_

"Hai. I will miss you."

With that, she broke their tight embrace and fled through the trees. Syaoran was left alone once again, but this time with much more to think about. Guilt ridden but exhausted, he fell into a deep sleep.

_ 'It's all my fault.'_

.

.

.

Owari…for now. :D Gomen nasai it was so short, but I thought that it would be better to post something short than nothing at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ja ne!


	4. Moonlit Reflections

Title: With An Angel's Guidance

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG

Summary: AU fic - Sakura is a princess in the Kinomoto castle being forced to give up everything she has ever known. How will she cope? Pairings: SxS, ExT

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue.

"blah" -speaking

_'blah_'-thoughts

_blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene changes/ POV changes (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Welcome to my first fic. However, please don't go easy on me. I want all of your harsh criticisms, flames, and/or good comments. :D

Arigato to all my reviewers:

BIG DADDY – Thank you very, very much. I'll try to keep my juices flowing! : :wink wink: : lol…

heheangel kisses – Thanks for reviewing BOTH of my stories! It is very much appreciated. And thank you also for adding me to your favorites! As for what Syaoran is blaming himself for, well, that will come later so you'll just have to keep reading! :D

damson rhee – Thank you! Please stay tuned! ( Note; this is not actually me (damson rhee) reviewing my own story. That, unfortunately is another story…)

clowprincess – Wow! Thanks so much for all those compliments. It was your review that kicked my lazy butt into gear to write this chapter. I have taken your advice, and there will be a glossary at the end of this chapter as well as all of the chapters to come. :D

Thank you also to those who read but didn't review. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Kinomoto Sakura was free.

And she loved it.

Freedom. The word was foreign to her. She whispered it aloud, testing it's consistency with her voice.

"Freedom," she murmured quietly. It rolled off her tongue delightfully. "Freedom, freedom, freedom," she chanted happily, no longer whispering, but shouting for the whole world to hear. "I'M FREE!"

.

.

.

Sakura sat down on a large rock near the edge of the trail, setting her bag beside her. She felt exhausted, though she had only been walking for an hour. '_Probably from the lack of sleep,' _she told herself sullenly, and vowed inwardly to try to get a decent sleep that night. She rested her head on her elbow and put her elbow on the bag. She was significantly alarmed when said bag produced a very loud, "Ouch! What'd you do that for?!?"

"HOE!!! Kero-chan?" Sakura questioned, immediately recognizing the voice.

A familiar yellow form popped impudently out of the bag, rubbing his head. Comprehension dawned upon Sakura as she realized that he had snuck into her bag as she was leaving. "I can't believe you followed me!" she shouted furiously, her confusion quickly turning into anger.

Kero stopped rubbing his aching head as he looked up at his master apprehensively. "Onegai, calm down. I saw you packing but I didn't know where you were going, and it was pretty obvious that you weren't about to tell me, so I decided to just come along."

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would do something like this! Gomen; I didn't say goodbye, but this is something I'm doing on my own, Kero-chan," she told him firmly. She emphasized the last word, "Alone."

Kero spoke softly, convincingly, "Iie. You're not alone, no matter what you may think. _I'm here. _And I'm coming with you."

Surprising both herself and the little yellow creature, Sakura simply accepted the fact that he was coming and embraced him gently. "Arigato, Kero-chan."

.

.

.

Sakura and Kero had been traveling west towards the nearest city for two full days. They had stopped for short periods to rest and eat along the way, but they had been going at a steady pace for the whole time. They slept wherever they could find a secluded spot to lie down. Sakura was never cold during the night, for she snuggled up to Kero and her blanket provided her with warmth.

Her destination was the city of Godashime, where she had a distant cousin named Sano who was little more than an acquaintance to her. Still, family was family, and she remained hopeful that Sano would allow her and Kero to stay at her house. And even if they couldn't stay there, she could always rent a room. She had brought all of her money, which was a significant sum, so she was financially prepared for whatever obstacle that could come their way.

Savoring this new sense of liberation, she took note of her surroundings. Kero flew beside her silently. They were traveling on a small, dusty path that wasn't used frequently, as she didn't want to be spotted by anyone. The sun was setting, and dusk was steadily approaching. There were rolling hills covered with lush, green grass to her left and right, and behind her there were many farmer's fields. Ahead, on the horizon, a huge forest loomed eerily. She had never noticed it before, for she generally kept her eyes on the trail at all times. The forest went far north and south; far to her left and right. Sakura blinked. "How am I going to get around this? I don't have enough food to last long enough!"

She determined that they would have to go through it instead of around it just as Kero voiced the same thoughts. Glancing once again at the forest, she shivered involuntarily. _'Hoe... It's creepy!' _she thought.And the forest really _was _creepy. The trees were tall and dark, and they seemed almost menacing. '_Still, the trees would offer us some protection should it rain,' _she mused as she saw dark clouds heading her way, so she resolved to reach the forest by that night.

.

.

.

Sakura and Kero reached the edge of the forest just as the sun was setting. They decided that they would walk a short distance into the trees and set up camp for the night under the trees.

Sakura looked up to the sky. "It's definitely going to rain tonight," she commented despondently.

"Hai, you're right," Kero agreed. There were now ominous, dark clouds in the sky above them, and thunder could be heard rumbling faintly in the distance. "Let's go."

They headed into the trees hurriedly, looking for a spot to lie down peacefully. Luckily, a small clearing presented itself shortly, and it offered sufficient shelter from the rain. The two set up camp, which only included lighting a fire and laying down the blanket under a large tree in preparation for night. Sakura pulled up a log to the fire and sat down upon it. Kero joined her a moment later.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she remarked abruptly.

"You mean running away?" he replied.

"Hai. It feels so…_strange_."

"Don't worry. Just remember your invincible spell. _Everything will surely be all right._"

Sakura smiled and moved in closer to the fire for warmth. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Kero-chan. Gomen nasai; I acted like I didn't need or want you before, but that's not true. I do need you. I- I don't want to be alone."

"No one ever wants to be alone."

"I know."

There was no more talk that night. The two merely stared into the fire, fixing their gazes towards the enthralling flames, both lost within their separate thoughts, reflecting privately. The musings that crossed their minds varied from happy to sad, hopeful to dismal, positive to negative. No words were spoken simply because none were needed.

After a time, they huddled in the blanket, intent on going to sleep. Sakura remained awake until the rain began to fall. The pitter patter of the raindrops was soothing. _'Mother Nature's lullaby',_ she decided, finally feeling content. Drifting in and out of consciousness, she slowly allowed herself to have a much needed sleep. One last thought crossed her mind before sleep took her.

_'Everything will surely be all right.'_

.

.

.

Tomoyo was awake. She found that she could not sleep, for she was too worried about her best friend. She had been in bed for a long time, and she felt that she needed to get out.

She pushed the quilt off of her, and touched her feet to the floor. Though it was freezing cold on her feet, she walked over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thick pair of socks. _'These will keep me warm.'_

Tomoyo walked towards her bedroom door. She felt wide awake and alert. She made her way to the gardens, slowly progressing down each hallway. No one saw her, for everyone was in bed. _'It must be getting very late,' _she decided.

She found herself strolling in the gardens, admiring the flowers and plants in the moonlight. She began singing softly to herself; a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. _'What a sight I must be,' _she laughed, _'wandering about in only my nightgown and singing to myself. Still, I don't care.'_

She felt her previous worry dissipating, and she sung a little bit louder and twirled about with the rhythm. The skirt of her nightgown twirled with her, and it shone in the moonlight.

"Ahem."

Tomoyo spun about wildly, and found herself face to face with none other than Hiirigizawa Eriol. She flushed. Flustered, she mumbled, "E- Eriol-kun! Ah… um… I-"

"You have a lovely voice," he interjected.

"Arigato," she replied sincerely, still a little uncomfortable. "W- Would you care to join me for a moonlit stroll?"

"Hai, I would."

The two walked along the paths of the garden. No longer ill at ease with each other, they maintained a pleasant silence, needing only the other's company.

Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. "So how come you're awake at this hour?"

"I just couldn't sleep tonight. Why are you still awake?" he replied.

"Same reason."

"I see."

They lapsed back into silence for a moment, until they reached a small pond in the middle of the beautiful garden. Walking right up to the water's edge, Tomoyo put her hand in the water to test its temperature. It was cold. She saw tiny fish swimming idly underneath the water's surface. She saw weeds floating about, waving to and fro. She saw her reflection in the water, lit up by the pale moonlight. She studied the scene for a moment before turning back towards Eriol.

"Do you think she's all right?" Tomoyo asked. She knew that Eriol would know who she meant.

"Hai, I believe that she is fine," Eriol responded. Absentmindedly, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"I'm sure that Sakura-chan is okay as well, but I can't help but worry about her. I miss her so much already, and it's barely been two days."

"Remember that she'll be back in two weeks. Kinomoto-san never breaks her promises," he reassured her.

Inadvertently, Tomoyo shivered lightly and rubbed her arms with her hands for warmth.

"Are you cold?" Eriol inquired politely.

"O-" she began, but was interrupted by the feeling of a warm coat being placed on her shoulders. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun,"

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for," he answered good-naturedly. He moved to stand beside her; looking out on the pond. "It's so beautiful."

"Eriol-kun, you are such a kind person. Arigato, for always being my friend when I need you the most." She embraced him gently, then released him as she spoke regretfully. "Demo, I must go now. I need some sleep so that I'll have the energy to work tomorrow. Onegai, get some rest as well."

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. Onegai, take care. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he replied.

"Sayonara!" Tomoyo yelled as she left. She began singing again on her way to her bedroom. Eriol took one last wistful glance at her retreating figure before leaving to his own bedroom.

.

.

.

The nightmare returned that night; the same nightmare that plagued her nights and haunted her days. Nothing ever changed in the dream; she still saw her family and friends turn on her for an unknown reason, she was saved by her mother Nadeshiko, she even saw the strange amber eyed boy again, and she still fell in the end.

Sakura writhed violently in her sleep, but she did not cry out.

Kero carried on slumbering, blissfully unaware.

The rain continued to fall. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow moved swiftly in the night.

.

.

.

Okay, that's it! Next chapter will be where SxS (finally) meet. Here is the glossary I promised for those who need it.

Hai – Yes

Onegai – Please

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Arigato – Thank you

Sayonara – Goodbye

Demo – But

Iie – No

I don't think I missed any, but if I did, then just tell me in a review and I'll tell you the translation. Please R&R, I would really appreciate it! Ja ne! :D


End file.
